<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>' A final goodbye' by Throosy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781048">' A final goodbye'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Throosy/pseuds/Throosy'>Throosy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fundy - Freeform, George - Freeform, Long ass story, M/M, Minecraft, Schlatt - Freeform, TechnoBlade, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, Wilbur - Freeform, dad!wilbur, dream - Freeform, eret - Freeform, philza - Freeform, sadfundy, sapnap - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Throosy/pseuds/Throosy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A long but detailed story about Fundy. It was always and Fundy, so Fundy make a plan, that is only Fundy and nobody. But not every story has a good end</p><p>A very underrated person on the dsmp, so i made a story about him. enjoy &lt;3</p><p>This took 9 hours straight lmao</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eret &amp; Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy &amp; Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy/Jschlatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>' A final goodbye'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know that Fundy is trans but i saw that people dont like it when its bassed of trans. so i complitly took away the trans think( btw TRANS RIGHT YA'LL &lt;3)<br/>This story will contain.<br/>-death<br/>-mantion of being skinny<br/>- blood<br/>- depression</p><p>im very dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes. &lt;3 i hope yall will enjoy my story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was always everyone and Fundy. And he was never part of everybody. Everyone had something.<br/>
Dream- a feared man everywhere the man goes, fear is like a poisonous substance in the air, with the effect: Fear, and no escape from the fear that diggs into your soul and seeks a way out. Trying to escape is not an option for this man.<br/>
Niki- The most patient, nicest, understanding girl ever. Niki a person you can go to with problems, give an answer without judgment, without laughing at you, give an answer that always comes straight from her heart, an answer that is worth more than the question. She want no one to hurt, want to make them sad,  make them feel worthless. A person who always wants to bring out the best in someone.</p><p>And he was fundy. He represents a furry, a traitor, the persistent son. bBt no one sees what is deep inside. In real life he is a shy boy, with trust issues. A boy with a mask, a mask that hides his emotions. With such bad social anxiety that at least once in a week he gets a panic attack. He has trouble breathing, tears like waterfalls run down his cheeks, no energy to keep his lip still, no energy to keep the mask on, no energy to keep his body still, no desire to stop everything.</p><p>No one should know about this, about the mask he is wearing, no one could find out how the boy really feels. He is ashamed of it. After all, he is the presidant's son, A son of an insured man, a man who knows how his life is going, a man who has confidence in himself but also in everyone, a man who knows how to address people, how to persuade people and he wasn't even close to what his father was.<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
The beginning of the real story is when Fundy has just finished his panic attack. His throat still aching from the dryness that built up during the panic attack, his lungs aching from not breathing, not getting air to stay alive, the line of dried tears that left a burning sensation as they dried, his eyes red and puffy, difficult to see because of the haze created during the panic attack, not noticing that his body is curled up in a small ball, holding his blanket against his chest with both hands with white knuckles from squeezing firmly when he tried to breathe, his hair that normally fits a bit neater is now tucked together, the white hair running through his hair is now in other places, his chest rises and goes because after a few minutes to finally breathe. he is in a fragile state, he is weak, no energy to get up, no energy to put on the mask. His ears flat on his head.</p><p>Fundy sat upright in his bed in his tower, the tower contains a few chests, large to be precise, filled with building blocks, spider eyes, wood and other materials. The other wall contains a couple of furnace, a staircase that leads upwards, and a pool of water so you can come down quackly. Fundy sat straight up in his bed under the stairs, catching his breath. When his ears suddenly flinch. He hears footsteps, the cobblestones stairs, step by step, Fundy hears it getting closer. He tries to crawl away. But there is no chance because the footsteps have stopped it is quiet for a moment until he hears a knock, there are three beats at the same pace, there is no force behind the knocking and no rest, a normal normal tempo. He was in his own world until a voice brought him back to the real world he is in.</p><p>'Fundy are you there?' Says a deep but calm voice. It is silent for a moment until the voice breaks the silence again. 'Fundy man are you there, I had sent you a msg but I didn't get a response, so I thought I'll come and have a look' Says the voice you might know as Eret.<br/>
Fundy opens the chat and sees that Eret had indeed sent an msg. He has been brought back from his thoughts again when he hears a door opening and right in front of him he sees a man, the man is 6'3, the man wears a crown with rainbow jewels in it, black sunglasses in front of his sensitive white eyes, a red cloak with gold material covering his shoulders with white fluffy fabric at the ends of his sleeves that stop just in front of his hand, he wears a blue shirt with a gray tone in it under the cloak, the person wears black pants with black shoes. The gold and crown shine with moonlight. Eret wears a worried look when he finds the half fox boy, he closes the door softly behind him and slowly walks to Fundy, while Eret walks to Fundy the fox boy screeches further into the blankets he is holding with both hands against his chest, his ears now so flat on his head that the messy hair covers the ears. He walking towards him with a worried look in his eyes and a pierced little smile. Eret says nothing when he arrives Fundy and picks up the fox boy in his arms when Eret sits down on the bed with Fundy in his arms let the fox boy lie on him with his arms around the lower back, he feels fundy is stiff but a few a second later he feel that Fndy to put his arms loosely around Eret's neck and place his face in Eret's neck. It doesn't take long before the fox boy makes soft noises, Eret feels Fundy's chest rise and fall at a steady and even pace, the ears are flat on his head. And not much later Eret also falls asleep.<br/>
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
A few months have passed now. The two don't talk about what happened that night. One does not want it and the other does not want the other to feel obliged to tell it. A lot has happened in the meantime.<br/>
L'manberg is happening.<br/>
The first peaceful and at the same time chaotic nation. The eletion happened. Schlatt, took over the role of his father. President. And Quackity took over the part. Vice president. Over from Tommy. The darkest age that l'manberg has ever seen. A age of betrayal, deceit, fear and grief. Who could he trust with the plan he had in his mind, who cared enough to listen to him.<br/>
A plan that would change everyone's life.<br/>
He wanted to destroy Schlatt from the inside, show it that no one is on his side. After the well-known words Schlatt spoke, he felt fear over him, he did not feel safe anymore and he wants to get it away as soon as possible. So he listened to Schlatt.He took down the walls of his country, the walls that were to bring him safety and love, but on the contrary it gave him fear and coldness, the walls that were meant to form a house, but it had become a prison. A prison of emotion, a prison that brings out the bad in you.</p><p>He had been tearing down the walls of his nation, and what he did not see was his father and his vice presidant standing on a hill looking from a distance. His father had dropped through his knees, tears like waterfalls fell from his eyes to his cheeks, his hands were shaking with emotion, the pain in his chest hurt.<br/>
But could you blame him?<br/>
His own son, whom he had seen growing up with passion and love, was now breaking down the walls that were meant for his son, for safety, for love. The tears had stopped, the shaking too and the pain. It had been replaced with coldness. Tommy helped him to his feet and together they ran away, away to a place that offered safety, a place away from the love he gave, to a place that gave him coldness, a place that changed him.<br/>
Running to a safe place he sang a well-known song. A song that gave no meaning to their new nation. ‘Pogtopia’.</p><p> </p><p>He needed schlatt's trust, which led him to the stupidest idea ever, yes breaking the walls hurt, but breaking down the flag, which a good friend spent hours on, was the most painfull thing ever. Niki's painful scream hurt so much that he had to run away, he couldn't do it anymore, he had to get away from the pain. He ran away and did not hear shouting at him.<br/>
He arrived at his tower, turned as quickly as possible and locked the door as quickly as possible. And turned his back the other way so his back was against the door, and slid slowly down through his knees, brought his knees to his stomach and put his arms around his knees, rested his head on his knees and broke out in crying, His ears flat on his head. All he thought about was the question.<br/>
’ Was it worth it?’<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Weeks went by and Fundy hadn't left his tower, he felt guilty, and he was doing something. He was good at coding minecraft, so what he did was when the next time he would die, he could never respawn in this world again, that would be his last time, all his stuff would despawn, anything but a book. A book that contains his story, his emotions, that would reveal the truth. He wanted to make it perfect, even though no one would care, he did this for himself. For weeks it was busy and no one wondered where the fox boy had gone. He hurt the only people who cared about him, this was his punishment for being a traitor, a punishment for not being enough, a punishment ... To make him suffer.<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
After weeks he was done with everything, He had written the book, he coded everything well, he made sure Dream wouldn't find out, he had to do this. He wanted and had to do this and didn't care who got in the way. He was done, he had done it.<br/>
He was thinner than ever, he looked paler, he was no longer Fundy, no, he had become a different person. He got up from his desk and opened the door after a few weeks. He put his hand over his eyes, the sun was bright, it felt warm on his skin, his ears tickled a little with joy, with pride, to himself.<br/>
He stepped out and headed for l'manberg, where he hadn't been for weeks. A few minutes walk and the fox boy arrived at l'manberg, The place where he was born, the place he had fought for before, a place that once had joy and now, is now in a dark period. he walked across the land that had thousands memories, good, bad, but above all important.<br/>
He walked to the stage, where it happened, where hell broke loose. Fundy sat down on the floor in front of the stage and let his thoughts drift into memories. Hours seemed to pass and he was taken out of his mind when his ears picked up footsteps, he turned and saw Tubbo. The young spy who works for pogtopia, Tubbo hadn't talked about being a spy but he just knew he felt it. Tubbo came to him with a big smile and eyes glittered with joy. He gave the boy a smile back, Tubbo moved to his side and lowered himself to the ground to sit next to Fundy. The boy was happy to see Fundy after weeks, he had missed him, missed talking to Fundy, Fundy was like a big brother to him, he looked up to the fox boy, he saw Fundy as a brave example.<br/>
The two began to talk what seemed like hours about everything. And what they didn't realize was that Wilbur, fundy's father was spying on the two. His plan to change l'manberg was largely Fundys wrong, Fundy was his son and his son abandoned him. Fundy would pay for what he did to his father. he would blow up l'manberg in hatred on Fundy. Wilbur smiled at himself when he thought of the plan. He would hurt his son.<br/>
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Two days after the chat with Tubbo was the festival, Tubbo had said he was organizing a festival for Schlatt, to honor Schlatt' being persident.<br/>
The day had arrived today. the day of the festival. The festival would start at 7:00 pm it was 6:50 pm when he left his tower on the way to festival. In the distance he heard laughter and screaming from people, famous people, with whom he spoke daily early and had been weeks ago now.<br/>
He heard Schlatt talk loud and clear. You heard the smile in his voice.<br/>
He saw the stage where Schlatt, Quackity and Tubbo were. He saw people sitting in chairs, he saw people sitting in chairs, he saw friends, people he cared about knowing they never cared about him.<br/>
He heard Schlatt say his name, welcome him to the festival. People who listen to schlatt looked to the right and saw the skinny and pale fox boy arrive. Some had hatred behind their eyes, some worried when they saw the fox boy coming. He ignored the looks and sat down on an chair that was left for him. As he sat down he gave Dream a look as if he had done something. A sad look with pride with a small proud but tired smile before turning to Schlatt and listening to what he had to say.<br/>
What Fundy didn't know that Dream was logging out quickly because he didn't trust it. He knew Fundy had done something and didn't trust it and he also knew Fundy was a good coder.<br/>
Fundy was listening intently to what Schlatt had to say. Then he called Tubbo forward and felt that something was not going well. Tubbo started his spetch. Fundy drifted a bit in his own mind when Tubbo said the last words. "Let the festival begin," Tubbo said cheerfully and proud of himself for the talk he saw. He heard people clapping, but then ... Schlatt. 'Tubbo are you done speaking ?’ Schlatt said with hatred and anguish behind his voice. Tubbo stuttered a yes, not expecting what would happen next. He gave some blocks to Quackity too help Schlatt to trap Tubbo ina box. Fundy couldn't agree with what Schlatt said. His head full of thoughts. At one point he couldn't take it anymore and screamed.<br/>
'SCHLAT, ITS A FESIVAL MEN' He couldn't take it anymore. And ran away to his tower, a place where he felt at home and safe. On the way he got the message.<br/>
Tubbo_ went of with a bang duo to a firework fired from (subsrice to Technoblade) by Technobalde</p><p>He couldn't take it on anymore and turned chat off. He didn't want any more pain, he couldn't take any more. Running away from his troubles was all he could do. He was waiting for his death to finally approach. nAd finally be able to rest and be himself, not having to wear a mask, to be free.<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
A month passed, November 16 was the most important day that l'manberg has ever known, the day that l'manberg was to be blown up as follows Wilbur's plan. To get rip of l'manberg. To take his pain away he has been holding for ages. He was thrilled for today. Today l'manberg would no longer exist. 11 steaks of tnt are under l'manberg. 11 steaks full of hatred, fear and anger. 11 steaks or his emotions. Today was the day his son would pay for what he did to his father. </p><p>He changed his father without even knowing it.</p><p>Everyone from l'manberg and Pogopia gathered together to go into battle. Techno had prepared well and had extra sets of netherrite, food, potions and more.<br/>
They were ready for battle, ready to take back what was theirs. and they started to fight for their country, little by little. Fundy fought for free, he fought to show that he was not a traitor but a friend who helps in need, just a friend.<br/>
When Dream surrendered he wanted to show something. It was in the cameravan. After Dream spoke he wuackly logged of.<br/>
Everyone walked in or sat on the roof. And what could be seen inside was a Schlatt. Drunk, weak. They had win the war.<br/>
But Schlatt looked around until he looked into the eyes of a friend.<br/>
Fundy.<br/>
He didn't want to admit it, but he saw Fundy as a kind of son. And he went crazy. He shouted Fundy's name in anger. Fundy was pushed down by someone. Schlatt kept shouting but started hitting Fundy and nobody did nothing they watched how Fundy, the traitor. Was beaten.</p><p>As Fundy spoke up to try to stop getting hit.</p><p>‘Schlatt listen. You fucked up the country men. You had a dream and i followed it but you brought it down hill, you ruined it, you ruined everything we had, i thought you were something’. Fundy spoke proud with his words.</p><p>‘Yeah im something, im what you are not fundy’. Schlatt spoke with hate in his voice.<br/>
‘ What. What am i not?’. Fundy asked curios what the other would say.<br/>
‘…Im a man.’ Schlatt said laughing at himself, proud of his words.</p><p>What Schlatt said hurt a lot. He heard his father say something but couldn't understand it because he walked outside.<br/>
But they had won, they had L'manburg back, but Fundy… was not back. He would never be himself again, the words hurts more than the sharpest of knives.<br/>
Everyone walked to the stage where everything started. Wilbur walked onto the stage. The president of L'manberg but he refused and passed it on to Tommy.<br/>
His son was no longer worth anything to him, he made him feel that he no longer worried about his son. Fundy was watching, tears in his eyes when he saw that his father had done this on purpose.<br/>
But he deserved this too. And he know it.<br/>
He didn't pay attention to what Tommy said, but Tommy didn't want to be president either so he gave it to Tuboo. Tho his heart ached with his own father's deceit, he trusted Tubbo.<br/>
Tubbo was done with his spetch. When you heard cheers of joy, pride, of overcoming. Until techno killed Tubbo and Wilbur sprinting away, he saw his dad turn around and looked at him with vengeance, anger, gladness, a sick look with a smile he hadn't seen in his dad before. He panicked.<br/>
What would his father have in mind.<br/>
Everything happened at the same time. Techno was working on Tommy and showing that he didn't agree, that he wasn't fighting for this. Dream logged in and called Eret in the chat. </p><p>Fundy knew that today would be his day, today he would be released from the pain, today would be the day he would be free.</p><p>~Eret pov.~</p><p>Dream called me to join him and it was urgent. I saw Dream coming with a worried face, pain in his eyes, I saw in the distance all his stiff movements.<br/>
He ran to me as fast as he could. I started to worry, he came over to me panting, trying to gasp before he could speak. He looked up at me, his face red from running fast. ‘<br/>
F-fundy messed with his character. He's changed his code, when he dies. Hhe dies and can no longer respawn. I-i can not do anything. I've tried everything. ”Dream said with worry and pain in is voice. It took a while for the words to sink in, Dream had tears in his eyes. I looked at him with wide eyes. I grapped his hand, on my way to Fundy to get him away from danger. I couldn't let him die. I had to protect the boy. it was shocking. during the conversation with dream I did not even realize that Philza had come online.<br/>
Dream and i ran as fast as we could to save Fundy. But what we found was not good…..</p><p> </p><p>~Fundy pov~</p><p>I was standing in front of Thunder's house. Waiting for it to happen, waiting until I was finally free.<br/>
I looked at the stage and where as normal was, there was a hole. A den with two people in the hole. Wilbur soot. His father, president.<br/>
And philza. His grandfather.<br/>
Philza had a sword in his hand.Hhis father had gone mad but he did not let him be killed.<br/>
He ran the fastest he could to his father. He had arrived at the benches when he shouted the loudest in his life. 'DAAAADDD'. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, his father turned and pressed a button.<br/>
He heard a sissing sound and before he knew it he felt the ground shake. The ground exploded and Dhe flew into the air. His hearing had a high pitched beep, he didn't know whether he was shouting or not.  Everything seemed to be moving so slowly.<br/>
He felt his body touch the ground and everything turned white and no more pain.</p><p>He knew what happened his time had come.<br/>
He was finally free,<br/>
free from pain,<br/>
free from people<br/>
and<br/>
free from himself</p><p>~Wilbur pov~</p><p>A scream woke Wilbur. A scream from his own son.<br/>
He looked a the deretion it came from, and saw is son flying through the sky. He screamed and runned to his son, who was laying on the ground blood spread around him. The grass turned red.<br/>
When he heard Eret and Dream screaming his sons name. He looked at the two both tears down on their cheeks. ‘FUNDY’ They both screamed with massive pain in there voices. Both sprinten to Fundy who hasn’t moved a intch.<br/>
I was holding him in my arms. Eret run to me and put both of his hands on his cheeks as he put his forhead to Fundys and let out a cry of pain.<br/>
Everybody stopped long time ago to look at the three. </p><p>Dream and Niki were holding on to each oher.<br/>
Tommy and tubbo were shocked, emotions running thro the 16 years. </p><p>Sapnap, George and Quackity just looked not knowing what to do. Technoblade stood emotionless, he didn’t care.  </p><p>Wilbur hugged his own son, his only son to his chest and let out a pain of cry with quilt. He let his son die but he would respown right. He let go of the tied grip from his son and saw particals showing up. The sky turned dark as he saw is son had disspawned.<br/>
He heard crys from others, gaspes from people but when is son disspawd the only think was left, was a book.<br/>
He took the book he picked up the book and wrote the title.<br/>
‘A final goodbye’<br/>
Was it titled. He looked around to see broken and shocked faces.<br/>
As he opend the book and saw there was writing in the book.</p><p>-You guys are probebly every confused right now. And i complitly understand that. I didn't want to leave until I didn't say a goodbye. Even though I know you don't care because you don't care about me. And I'm not accusing you of it. If I were you I wouldn't have done it either. But the reason I'm writing this book is to let you know, that you don't have to worry about me anymore. It was always everyone and Fundy and never was everyone with Fundy.I was always the outstander, nobody cared for me cause im Fundy. i know i have no talents, i am not special and i always thought of as a furry or the presidant son but never as Fundy. Nobody saw what I was like, how my mask broke when nobody was around me. How I could never be myself, how I have never been free. So this is a final goodbye than. Thanks for showing what that mean, thanks for making me finally free.<br/>
With kind regards,<br/>
Fundy-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>